Tough Date
by alicesphinx07
Summary: Okita Sougo asks a certain favor to the Yorozuya trio. However, it's a favor involving Kagura! Will Kagura accept his request and go along with him? Or will she turn down his ridiculous request?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello~

As you guys know, I have been on a pretty long hiatus, and I'm **finally** getting back on my writing mode (cheers).

Anyway, I just thought of this idea, so I had to write it. It was a must!

But like always, the starter chapter is an experiment.

It depends if people think it's a decent idea or not :)

If someone thinks so, a short comment will always be appreciated!

Thanks again, guys!

Ciao 3

* * *

"Sougo! Don't!" A loud voice exploded in the Shinsengumi Headquarter. Of course, this loud voice belonged to the one and only Shinsengumi Commander.

"Yeah, Sougo. Don't. I don't think it's such a good idea…" Hijikata puffed out a white trace of smoke.

"Why?" Okita blankly stared at both of them. "Do you guys have any better ideas?"

"Well…" Kondou looked over to his smoking friend and pleaded for help. However, Hijikata stayed silent and continued to smoke without any words.

"See? I think my idea is the best. I will go, and I will take **her.**" The Shinsengumi Captain shrugged at his two friends and stood up.

"But Sougo-" The Demon Vice Commander spoke up. "I'm not sure if she will agree. After all, you guys haven't talked for what- five years?"

"Don't worry, Hijikata-san." Okita spoke in an indifferent yet assuring tone. "Trust me. I know her, and she **will **come." With that being said, Okita headed towards the exit, happily humming a tune. _Damn. Today is going to be a good day._

* * *

"Hey, danna." A light brown haired man slid opened the door.

"Eh? Souchirou-kun? What are you doing here?" The owner of Yorozuya was lazily lounging on the couch.

"Well-" Okita fumbled the tip of his katana. "Well, you see, danna-" He wasn't sure how he was going to bring this up. After all, this was about** her**.

"Ah. Okita-san!" Shinpachi was dusting the furniture when Okita stepped into the living room. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was going to ask you guys a favor." The Shinsengumi captain cleared his throat and looked around for a specific person. "Uh, well, you see-"

"Yo Megane! Gin-chan!" A loud booming voice burst from the front door. "Can we eat some meat today? I'm so exhau-" A vermillion haired girl in a bright red Chinese outfit walked into the room, and when her azure eyes rested on a certain male, she stopped in a track.

"Ah, Kagura-chan. Okita-san is here-" Shinpachi did not realize Kagura's intense glare.

"Get the hell out of here, sadist. Before I break your head open." Kagura stepped back into a fighting position and scrutinized him with a piercing look. _Why the hell is he here? It's been, what, 5 years since I saw him?_

"China, calm down-" Okita could felt electric tingle zapping throughout his body, and this was a sensation he got when he faced a dangerous enemy. _Damn. She's serious._

An intense atmosphere filled the room, and it felt as if all the particles froze in their track. All four figures stood still, eyeing each other for any movements. Finally, Gintoki let out a big nervous laugh and broke the tension.

"Guys, guys." He jumped off the couch and stepped in between them. "I have no idea what's happening here, but please stop. Don't fight in my house! I'm too old to handle this kind of stress!"

"Y-yeah. K-kagura-chan? Okita-san?" Shinpachi joined in. "I think we all need to take a breather and just-"

"Shut up, Megane." Kagura spat out those words and continued to glare at Okita with killer intent.

"China." Okita stood up straight and tugged on the collar of his jacket. "Let's be adults about this. You aren't a 14 year old anymore. Act like the age you are."

"Hmph. I don't need a bastard like you telling me that." She gave him a final glance and lowered her guard.

"N-now. Everyone settled?" Gintoki slowly sat back down on the couch. "W-why don't you sit and tell me why you are here?"

"Y-yeah, guys. Let's just talk. You know. **Talk**." Shinpachi sat across from Gintoki and timidly smiled.

Without a word, Okita settled down next to Shinpachi.

"F-fine." Kagura mumbled and plopped down next to the anxious Gintoki.

"So what's up?" Gintoki glanced from the Shinsengumi captain to the female Yato. After all, **something **was going on between them.

"Well-" Okita's crimson eyes emotionlessly stared into space. "I didn't just come here. I came here to ask you guys a favor."

"We don't do favors." The angry girl quickly shot him down with a cold tone.

"In a **business** matter." The guest emphasized his words as if he was assuring intentions.

"B-business?" Gintoki's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Truth to be told, they haven't had a **single **job for three months. They were so broke that they might have to live on a single grain of rice.

"Yeah." Okita could feel a slight smirk form on his nonchalant face. "I'm doing this undercover work for investigating this mafia."

"Uh-huh. And you want us to get rid of this mafia?" Shinpachi felt a pang of fear.

"Uhm. No. Even though you guys are strong and do dumb things-" Okita shrugged. "You guys are civilians. I'm not asking you guys to do something like that. In fact-" He slightly glanced over to the uninterested girl. "I just need one of you."

"Oh?" Gintoki's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Who do you need?"

"Well, like I was saying. I'm doing **undercover** work. And the place I'm investigating is at the South of Kabukicho." As Okita mentioned the location, the Yorozuya trio snapped their attention towards him.

"The South?" Gintoki scratched his head. He now understood how serious this job was.

"I-isn't that where bunch of criminals roam around? A-and all sorts of adultery goes around there…" the plain boy with glasses knew that it wasn't exactly a **friendly **place to be.

"Che. Tax robbers at such a shady place." Kagura folded here arms and rolled her eyes. "What a fitting place for people like **you**."

Okita slightly glanced at the female Yato and shrugged. "As long as the job gets done."

"So what's the job?" the silver haired samurai did not want an all-out brawl between these two.

"Hm." A devilish grin sneaked up on the red eyed man. "Well, I need one of you to come undercover with me."

"Eh?" Shinpachi and Gintoki yelled out at the same time. "Who?"

The Shinsengumi captain could feel excitement boiling from the bottom of his stomach as his eyes traveled across a certain vermillion haired girl.

"China."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys~

Thanks for the many lovely reviews!

I really enjoy reading your opinions, and it makes me happy that you guys have thoughts about this!

It proves that I'm not writing some empty meaningless fanfic :P

Haha. Anyway, last time couple of people messaged me and asked what the five year ago incident in this story was.

Well, do not fear. I did not forget it! I actually planned it all out, so truth will come out soon 3

Dont worry!

Ciao~

* * *

"The. Hell." Kagura managed to spit out her words. "You better be joking, sadist!"  
Okita shrugged at her bitter words and simply shrugged. "Nope. I'm being deadly serious."

"Why the hell would I help you? Go rot in the corners of Hell, you-" The female Yato continued to curse out the nonchalant Shinsengumi officer until he took out a thick envelope from his pocket. He held it out in front of the Yorozuya trio and dropped it on top of their coffee table.

"I think this should help, no?" Okita observed their reaction.

"I-" Kagura began to speak up but before she could say anymore, she got interrupted by a serious voice.

"No." Gintoki spoke up in a firm tone. "There's no way I'm sending her."

"Yeah, Okita-san." Shinpachi quietly shook his head. "There is no way we can send her to a dangerous place! I mean I understand that she is a Yato and all, but- she's still a girl!"

"Guys." Kagura rolled her eyes. "I don't think this is your decision to make."

"No way, Kagura. I can't send you to a sketchy place with a person like him." The silver haired samurai made a gesture to the silent Shinsengumi Officer.

"But Gin-chan." The vermillion haired girl spoke up. "I'm pretty sure I will be okay."

"Kagura." Gintoki shook his head without a word.

"You know that we need this money, right?" Kagura let out a sigh. "Plus, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm not a fourteen year old girl anymore. I'm an adult now, and I am **positive** that my Yato power grew. A **lot. **I mean, after all, I did break your arm two months ago with a simple poke." She let out a nervous laugh and hoped that her friends will give approval for her actions.

"I…" Gintoki looked at Shinpachi to Kagura to Okita. Gintoki knew that he didn't want to send a little girl out to one of the most dangerous place with a male. Especially a male. However, he knew that she was right. She was physically a lot stronger than the humans, and she was also a lot more capable than anyone else. His feelings continued to violently battle each other inside of him. But he knew what he **could **do and what he **couldn't** do.

Then, he let out a long sigh and scratched his head in frustration. "It's not like I can stop you anyway." He lightly flicked his finger at her forehead and gently smiled. "You better stay safe, Kagura." His eyes averted to the silent officer, and he went back to his usual, carefree self. "Well, Souchirou-kun. Take care of her or baldy would kill me for sure."

"Sure, danna." Okita replied in an indifferent tone and smiled. His crimson eyes turned to the fuming girl next to him, and he felt a rush of triumph as he watched her angrily glare at him. "Welcome to my team, China."

* * *

It has been hours since they roamed around the Southern part of Kabukicho. **Hours **since they left the Yorozuya Office.

A certain girl in a bright red Chinese dress was stomping down the street with the laid back Shinsengumi Officer trailing behind her.

"Oi, China." Okita finally decided to speak up. "We can't just walk around like this for hours. Just choose a damn place to stay."

Kagura turned around with a fierce look in her eyes. "There is **no** way I'm staying in those-" she pointed to couple of the Love Hotels nearby. "Those shameless places!"

"China." Okita Sougo could not believe her mentality. _Is she really that pure?_ "Just choose a damn place. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you!"

"Shut up!" She violently turned around and pressed on.

"Damn it, China." Before she could storm far away from him, Okita grabbed her wrist and began walking towards the nearest hotel. "Just calm down, okay?" He rolled his eyes and pointed towards the building. "That's the **most** normal one we can find here. Obviously, we are in South Kabukicho. It's **all **going to be Love Hotels and whatnot. Stop being so annoying and let's just go there." He tugged at her arm and managed to drag her towards the lobby.

"Hmph!" She loosened his grip from her wrist when he reached the front counter.

"Don't be so angry with me. You agreed on this, remember?"

"Whatever." Kagura mumbled in her breath and stood next to him as they waited for someone to rent out a room.

"You guys staying for the night?" A middle aged woman appeared through the back door and smiled. "Such a cute couple."

"W-we're not a couple!" The shocked young girl yelled out.

"Oh?" The woman raised her eyebrows and giggled. "You guys have that…aura."

"Really?" Okita finally spoke up and smirked.

Kagura frantically looked at Okita for help, but she noticed that **evil **smirk that was spreading across his face. _What the hell is he up to?_

"Well, she is a bit shy, you know." Okita slyly wrapped his arm around her waist and his smirk lingered on his face.

"What the hell-" Kagura strugged against his grip and tried to escape.

"Oh my." The woman handed Okita the key and smiled. "I guess you both needsto go to the room!" With one last look, she gave both of them a short bow and let out a giggle as she disappeared from their sight. "Have a fun night!" A trail of high pitched voice could be heard behind the door.

When everything became quiet, Okita awkwardly coughed and pointed towards the hall. "Let's just go before someone else comes." Kagura 's blue eyes looked up at him in bewilderment and slowly, her face nodded in agreement. He still had his arms around her waist, so he lead her down the hall towards their room. "Well, here we are." He quietly whispered under his breath and opened the door. No matter how calm he tried to remain, it seemed impossible due to his flailing emotions. Then, as soon as they made walked through the door, they jumped away from each other and suffocating atmosphere was forming again.

"What the hell?" Kagura yelled out as if she snapped out from her silent mode. Quickly, she grabbed his collar and snarled. "A couple? Really. A couple?"

"China, at a place like this, that's the best disguise. I mean, I can't say that you're my sister or something." Okita tried to shake her grip off of him but she was way too strong. _She did get stronger. A lot stronger._

"Why? Why would I want to be lovers with you?" She still had a tight iron grip on him and now, she was only an inch away from his face as she violently shook him.

"China. Just grow up."

"Oh yeah? You want to talk about growing up now?" Kagura's eyes narrowed into a slit. "Since when were you so mature?"

"What?" Okita had no idea where this was going. "I was always mature!"

"Yeah, right." The Yato released her grasp and pushed him back couple of feet away from her. "You were always such a coward. A wimp! Always running away from your own petty little emotions."

"What?" He still had no idea what was boiling her up this much. "I really don't know what nonsense-"

"Oh yeah? Five years ago. You don't remember that?" Kagura folded her arms across her chest. "You don't remember five years ago?"

"What? Five years ago? Are you seriously still talking about that?" Okita threw down his jacket to the floor. "You're telling me that **I'm** immature? Aren't you the one that's being annoyingly persistent about this?"

Kagura blankly stared at his in silence.

"Y-you don't know anything."

"What?

"I said-" Kagura flung a punch towards his face, but before it could make an impact, Okita managed to block her assault. "You don't know **anything** at all!"

"What's wrong with you? Are you on your period or something?" Okita swiftly dodged her constant attack; however, he was still alert for he knew that her attacks shouldn't be taken lightly.

"You little piece of shit!" Her attacks were becoming faster and faster. "You have **no **idea. **No **idea how much your little act actually hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Why would that-"Before he could finish his sentence, Okita stumbled on something on the floor and backed up to the door. _Oh shit._ He placed his arms in front of his head to reduce the damage; however, he didn't feel any pain.

"You actually hurt me, you know." Kagura had stopped her attack and gloomily stood in front of him. "I still can't believe you did that." Okita's eyes looked at her in worry as he caught her bare whispers.

"Wait…are you being serious?" Okita lowered his arms and looked into her sad aqua eyes.

"Whatever." She bit the bottom of her quivering lips and turned around.

"Wait-"He quietly stared at her shaking shoulders. _Is she…crying?_ He extended his arm to grab onto her, but before he could even get close to her, she ran out of the room without any word. "I actually hurt her …" Okita could not believe it. He could not believe that the one person he thought he was always protecting got hurt from no one else other than **him**.


End file.
